wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Master
Master is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Masters have the ability to control other entities.Has the ability to control others. Can include degrees of control (swaying attitudes or emotions) and a wealth of controlled entities (individuals, animals, objects, created beings). Numbers assumed to be equal, masters take second highest priority and are targeted first. Threat level 2+: Team is notified as to master classification. Master prioritized as target, with likely location regularly communicated to team and oversight, to allow expedient removal. Threat level 5+: Assuming nonhuman, non-sapient minions, full lethal munitions are authorized against any massed forces. In case of controlled humans, all standard ‘eyes-on’ protocols are in effect (see Changer and Stranger). Passwords in effect. Threat level 9+: Inter-city missiles and other large-scale munitions may be authorized, depending on the situation. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Master Methodology Masters are parahumans that are either able to manipulate others or to create minions to do their bidding.Master - Creates minions or has a means of compelling others to take certain actions. Masters come about from isolation, alienation, exile, or betrayal. - WD Rulebook: Character Creation - Trigger Capes: Classifications They can do this through a variety of ways, including, but not limited to: *The ability to create and control minions, with a large amount of variations in size,Monster - Create a very large, very powerful mutant with various changer mutations. Monster is static in form. It follows orders absolutely and takes no initiative on its own. Master remains vulnerable. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow. control,Bane #A0601 The subject produces projections, entering a trance state wherein their body is on autopilot and their consciousness is focused on selecting from dream-like images that appear and disappear. The selection of images allows them to customize a greater creation, which they can then command. The set of options the summoner chooses from is random but predictable, allowing them to choose size, function, and special qualities - the lesser minions are similar in being somewhat varied and yet predictable. They are especially fragile and sensitive to the subject’s mental state and reflect it in an extreme, frequently causing a great deal of chaos, being mischievous, hungry, aggressive, or something in that vein. The case for what brings the lesser minions into being is varied and will oftentimes have to be discovered (may be when primary minions is damaged, if it isn’t damaged enough, done over time, etc). Each time the subject is harmed, there is a chance of creations fading out of existence. - Detail Generator - Vials, spreadsheet by Wildbow. amount,Ace Single minion/Self focused mastering - Detail Generator - Master, spreadsheet by Wildbow.Crowd Creation of groups of 3-5 minions - Detail Generator - Master, spreadsheet by Wildbow.Swarm Control of 10+ minions at a time - Detail Generator - Master, spreadsheet by Wildbow. and exact method: **The ability to control and sometimes enhance existing creatures, such as bugs, rats, or dogs. **The power to animate normally inanimate objects.Golem Control of inanimate objects/creatures - Detail Generator - Master, spreadsheet by Wildbow. **The creation of duplicates of oneself.Duplicate - Can spawn off duplicates of oneself. Varies in execution - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow. **The power to create projections.Projection - Project another individual that is a rather powerful cape. Can swap control, but not control simultaneously. Self is vulnerable, and projection's range is limited. Advancement of one's powers tend to affect range and refreshing of projection. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow. *The ability to control other people actively or passively, either directly or by manipulating emotions or attitudes. Common combinations with other ratings Masters don't often have secondary powers, instead expressing them through their minions instead.Nine - Vector. Minions or other vehicles for trump effects. Trigger: Powers impinged/altered/distorted interpersonal relationship(s). - TRUMP, document by Wildbow.Throne #A0202 Master power creates a singular minion, powerful, drawn from the subject's ideal self, exaggerated and made monstrous (very frequently humanoid, but sometimes feral), often with a minor power. The minion, however, is not autonomous, and either operates remotely, using the Master's senses from the Master's perspective, or the Master must concentrate and leave their body vulnerable while piloting their minion creation. - Detail Generator - Vials, spreadsheet by Wildbow. One exception is the Master-Stranger combination:Stranger triggers tend to go hand in hand with unwanted attention. This can be singular or from the world as a collective. There is obviously a great deal of overlap between these powers and others, as a result. Masters and Changers in particular tend to find parallels with Strangers. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. Master powers based around controlling or influencing others are often extremely useful for infiltration, while a more niche Master-Stranger can use self-duplicates as a distraction.Powers in a Master-Stranger combination are often based around controlling or influencing others, though a niche may have self-duplication utilizing the duplications as distractions. Emotion control, body puppeteering, and the ability to inflict prosopagnosia on enemies and sow dissension in the ranks would fall in this category. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. Tinkers able to build dronesThe Controller is a tinker who creates drones as their primary field of specialty. Drones come in a variety of shapes and sizes, ranging from the miniscule to the massive. They vary in the form they take, and can range from insectile to humanoid, or even to gigantic creations. - TINKERS, document by Wildbow. or breed creatures, often fall under the Master classification. Trigger events Masters arise from trigger events involving isolation, alienation, exile or betrayal. It should be noted that the loss of a loved one can be considered a Master trigger, one with a singular, focused sense of loss and isolation.Losing Annette is a master trigger, one with a singular, focused sense of loss/isolation. - reddit comment by Wildbow. Feeling isolated from a single individual tends to feed into having a single fixed minion, while feeling isolated from society tends to result in numerous and/or variable minions.Master powers are differentiated by the nature of the trigger event that feeds into them. On one level, losing someone very important to you is going to feed into having a singular minion, often with an identity, vs. losing connections to the scattered world and having ~everyone~ turn their backs on you, where your minions might be very numerous & scattered and might change from encounter to encounter (incidentally or as an extension of the power) But that's just one of the sliding scales. - Wildbow on Discord PRT countermeasures All numbers assumed to be equal, the PRT considers Masters the second highest priority after Thinkers: they should be considered a high priority target. PRT officers are given training to deal with Master effects, with the most experienced able to resist some Master effects.Addendum: Really want to make this clear, because I get the feeling a thousand fanfiction authors just thought of how their characters would use this kind of info- being able to even semi-effectively fight this stuff, delay onset, or otherwise tough out the likes of Regent or Cherish is really the province of the very experienced, people who actually have the powers, and those who've been specifically trained against stranger/master powers, or both. - Reddit comment by Wildbow Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Master